Gangily Langley
by Jay-with-Splice
Summary: Being a worker under the feared Pirate Lord, Vaas, Langley turns to drugs to help get his mind off the horror of where he is. But when Hoyt sends in a few people to help the pirates do their jobs, he meets someone who might be the person to find a better way of forgetting? Will this all end in blood? Will have violence, animal attacks, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy brown boots were propped up on a crate near the firepit, the thick smell of weed and roasting boar hung about the air, almost dense enough to suffocate. The pirates did enjoy the smell of the plant, but this was just too much to bare. "Facking shit man!" One had snapped viciously at the male sitting not too far away, a strange-looking cigar between his lips. "Either put dat shit out or move avay!" Dilated brown eyes wearily glanced towards the other, hand coming up to pinch the cigar between his thumb and forefinger, retrieving it from his lips and breathing out more of the smog into the air.

Nonetheless, he stood and staggered out towards the dock, dragging his feet through the sand, a few of the men around the campfire watching him as he left. Carlos, Vaas' second in command, spoke up, "You know that's how he deals with all this bullshit." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the cards while he and two others played poker. "Langley's had a pretty shit life..." Clause, the pirate whom had snapped at Langley, bared his teeth at the second in command, raising his hand to point towards the lone pirate sitting quietly on the dock.

"He's had pretty shit life? ALL of us had pretty shit lives! Life is bitch dat vay!" He gestured around him with his hands. "Look vhere the fack ve are! Some remote island in the middle of facking ocean vorking for two madmen!" Clause stood up grumpily and sliced through the large chunk of roasting meat on the spittle above the flames. He hauled a reasonably sized piece onto his tray, stabbing the knife back into the cooking animal and sitting back down on a box. Carlos glanced towards Clause, his lips twisting into a frown at the male's words. Smacking his cards down onto the table, and hearing some groans of defeat, he turned to face the Russian.

"I know what you must be feeling is hard..." He had grumbled out through his thick Hispanic accent. "But it is our own fault we are here. Some want money, some want whores, some want drugs. Hell, some want all three but it is our own fault we came to this piece of shit island to work for Vaas and Hoyt." He swore he could see the Russian seething with anger at his words, stabbing at the hunk of meat on his tray with his fork. He was probably pretending it was Vaas, or Hoyt, or himself. Moving to collect his winnings from the two, he plucked the money from the table and stuffed it into his pocket.

Feet rattling down the dock a bit later drew both to look at the thin, gangily pirate walking by, bags under his dark brown eyes. "Done?" Carlos asked him as he walked by, but Langley merely gave a few small mumbles of reply, the thin pirate slipping down into the dirt to sit. The pupils of his eyes told the men that he was already gone for now. "Stupid kid." Clause grumbled through his mouthful of food.

Behind them, the door to the largest hut slammed open and out strutted the Pirate Lord himself. "Hello hermanos, hello." He greeted in his usual fucked up way, bandaged hands clasping together in his withheld excitement or rage. You never truly knew with Vaas. "I want you boys to fucking guess what I just talked to Hoyt about." Confused looks all around and Vaas frowned. "I said fucking guess!" A continued silence, until, "Robin Hood?" Carlos spoke up, making the madman focus on him. "Close, but no cigar." Vaas had replied quick and snapped his fingers impatiently. "Little John?" Clause had guessed, followed by a "Could it be your sister?" From the poker table. "Can you fuckin' say all three!?" Vaas yelled angrily, startling them at the sudden change of tone. "I fucking heard from Hoyt that Robin Hood had met up with Citra and are FUCKING CONSPIRING!" He raised a hand out towards the forest border. "So fucking Hoyt is sending in a few of his boys to do your fucking jobs and kill him!" His wild hawkish eyes glanced about everyone. "So treat them all good...like one of the family...yeah?" He had purred the words and his grin widened when their responses were of snickered agreements. "Good good." His hands clasping together again and heading back towards his hut. All eyes were on him as he pulled the door open and shifted to look at them all again. "Nighty night, motherfuckers." The door closed.

"This whole business with Robin Hood is getting out of hand. It'll blow up bigger with both Robin Hood and Citra working together." Carlos finally muttered what he had on his mind. Clause went to reply, his mouth still full of food, but Langely's shifting towards the food made him pause. Drug-induced hands moved to grab the knife, but Carlos beat him to it, taking the knife up into his hands and slicing off a chunk of the boar for the thin pirate. The meat was set on a tray and given to the Hispanic man, whom gave a mumbled thanks, which was lost in the food being shoved into his mouth.

Once again, as Clause went to say something, the pounding of paws against the sand drew them to attention as a large German Shepard jumped through the gap of men, making some curse loudly as the beast padded over to Langley, and curled up into the sand with its head on his foot. One of Langley's hands stretched out to pat the top of the hound's head, cooing sweet nothings to her. "Oooh...Lassie, where have you been all this time? ah, your muzzle's all bloody. Have you been attacking animals or Rakyat? Oh you good girl..." His voice was soft, but sort of slurred, almost like he was drunk as well as high.

None of the other pirates liked Langley's dog. The German Shepard had come with him to the island and almost immediately began hating and snapping at everyone. Lassie only liked Langley and Langley was perfectly fine with it. His hands rubbed across her head and face and Carlos made a face when he smooched her on her nose. "Ya hungry girl? Yeah? Ya want some food? Naaw girl ya can't take Clause's..." Langley took up the rest of the boar from his plate and chucked it high into the air. Some pirates had to move out of the way before the damn dog trampled over them to get her snack. She caught it with a snap of her jaws and devoured it quickly after that. Lassie barrelled back over the pirate, tail wagging. Finally standing, the tripping pirate walked back to his hut, bidding them all a goodnight with Lassie trailing behind him.

"He has right idea." Clause grumbled, getting up from his spot. "Is about to rain." Every pirate around the campfire glanced up at the dark sky, riddled with black clouds, threatening to release the storm it contained. Bidding goodnight to Clause, Carlos stumbled off to his own hut, grumbling about the Privateers that were going to be staying here for who knows how long.

Treat them good indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early hours of morning, with the storm long gone, those who woke up early were already out and about and doing their assigned tasks. The German Shepard was prowling around the cages full of animals, snarling and snapping at the cage bars when the animal inside made too much noise. Langley walked along at Lassie's side, checking off animal names of the ones they captured. "Elegant Cassowaries...rabid dogs-" A loud snarl from Lassie, "bitchy Asian Bears, sleek but bastard Leopards..." He named off the animals on his board, tapping at the empty, unchecked spot with his pencil. He'd have to talk to the Hunters about this. Whistling to Lassie to follow, he tucked the clipboard under his arm and moved across Vaas' camp towards a group of men.

"You forgot the pretty orange tigers..." Langley had told them once approaching their hearing distance. The Leader of the Hunters glanced up at the thin pirate, a beer bottle pressed up to his lips. The clipboard was passed over and his eyes gazed over the scrawl there. "We get them in few hours." He muttered. "Long night. Lost Rico to those sneaky bastards..." He sent a glare in the direction of the leopards. The man went to continue what he was doing, finally ignoring Langley but Lassie's growling made him pause and look at her. Her lips were pulled up, baring sharp canines, the fur along her spine was fluffed up and haunches raised. "Ok ok...we go soon..." Langley gave a pat to the top of Lassie's head and a wink down at the German Shepard.

"Better do that quick, yeaaah? Vaas will come out of his hut and see no tigers to sell to those fancy asses that want them." Glancing back at the men, he raised his hand, shaped it into a gun and pointed it to his own head. "Your brain will be splattered all over and I'll be the one to clean it up. And that's no good." Once he was sure the bunch got the message, Langley moved away from them, Lassie at his heels. Carlos was doing his own perimeter checks, counting up every pound of cocaine they had processed and determining the prices to be sold to the buyers. If they could weasel more money out of them as usual, the numbers would be high as usual. When the second in command caught sight of Langley, he gave a wave and gestured in the direction of the cooks. A soft nod of understanding, and Langley went off to get breakfast, Lassie dashing on ahead, tail wagging side to side as the other dogs scampered around her as all hounds ran off to get fed. Langley himself went over to one of the cooks, watching as uncooked meat were thrown to the dogs. Lassie, being the biggest, caught the first one thrown and trampled away from the others with her catch. Two started to give chase, but a whistle called them back.

A slab of cooked boar was handed to Langley and he took it, moving quickly out of line before the pirate behind him could complain angrily and over to a place he could sit, out of the way where others were still working. Lassie came trotting up beside him, her food hanging out between her bloody teeth. Taking a seat and bracing her food between her front paws, she used her teeth to rip the meat apart into small chunks she could fit down her throat. Once she was finished, she sat back and licked her muzzle clean of the blood. She obidiently kept quiet as Langley finished his own breakfast. Once he stood up again, she followed, walking along beside him as he headed for the prisoners kept on the small island.

He crouched in front of a cage, eyes glancing over the features of the crying women inside. One that stood out most was a little girl with ginger hair. She was glaring right back at Langley, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked about ten years old. Maddie Davies, Robin Hood's sister. "Who the fuck put little red in here?!" He yelled out behind him, making some men glance over at him. "Vaas specifically said to keep lil' red away from the slut bitches to be sold! This is the third time I've told you assholes this!" Grumbling darkly, he reached into his pocket to draw out the key to unlock the heavy chain from aroung the bars.

Lassie stood off to the side, staying still and watching the girl just in case she made a run for it, which she always did, especially when Langley was the one to move her back to her individual cage. The others always thought it was funny how much Langley sometimes struggled with moving Maddie. The lock came off, the door opened and the small ginger had made her move, although this time, instead of just running past him, she hit him hard in the gut and fled past his fallen form. "Lassie!" A whistle and the German Shepard tore after the small ginger, front paws hitting her back and bringing her to the ground like she always did. There was a roar of laughter from around them and Langley stood, moving over to the pair, left arm still clutching his aching gut.

"That's rude you know, punching someone. You could lose an arm you know. Not good at all..." He took Maddie by the arm and pulled her back to her feet, dragging the struggling girl through the sand and towards the cage nearest to Vaas' place of residence. "Just wait til Mordecai gets here! He'll kick your butt!" She snapped at him viciously. Far too vicious for a child, but that's what the island does to you. He pulled open the cage and shoved her in, closing the metal door and hooking the chain and lock on. She gave him a vile glare from behind the bars and Langley shot her a look back.

"Stap arguing vith small child!" Clause's voice rang in his ears and Langley turned his head towards the Russian heavy hitter. It wasn't shocking to see that he was cleaning his LMG. The men were still laughing at him, and the annoyance meter in the thin pirate was growing stronger. Clause glanced over to the bunch, narrowing his eyes. Their laughter quieted down a bit, seeing as Clause was one of the largest guys in camp. "Vhy don't just kill dem?" Clause grumbled quietly. Langley glanced over to the other in a nonchalant type of way. "I never have a gun on me at the time."

The sound of wheels scraping against the dirt ground caused all men on sight to look towards the direction of the noise. Vaas' door burst open, the crazed Pirate King stalking down his stairs and standing tall at the head of the camp, watching cargo trucks come screeching to a stop in the direct center. The pirates seated all about the trucks eyed them warily as three large men exited the first truck. One had moved towards the cargo truck at the rear and pulled the door open for a small female to step out. There were wolf whistles all around, but she paid them no mind as she and the men around her stepped up to Vaas.

She had shoulder length dark hair that was all in dreads. Her skin was dark, as if she had lived on this island since the day she was born and her eyes were a light brown that held a look of malice and hate. "Good day, Vaas." Her accent only made Langley feel she was born to this island. "My name is Veena and we work for Hoyt. And we are here to take care of the problem you and your men can't seem to exterminate." Vaas' grin faltered just the slightest, but he held his arms out to the side.

"Well bitches! I'd like to welcome you to my fucking paradise on earth!" The female and men glanced about the area, eying the grafitti-covered walls and blood-soaked platforms. "...hm...pleasant..." She finally grumbled. Vaas' eyes glanced about his men and they fell on Langley. "Hey! Gangily!" He called out to the mohawked male. "Get your ass over here an give these fuckers the grand tour." Clause and Langley exchanged glances, but he stood from his spot and made his way over.

One privateer snorted in amusement when he saw Langley come on over to them, but he was silenced with a harsh glare from Veena. "You are Langley, yes?" She asked him and the pirate gave a soft nod. "Mmmhmm...been a pirate working for Vaas for a good three years now." He tried to sound proud, but what was there to be proud about here? Lassie came up beside him and snarled all deadly-like towards the group, some men wrinkling their noses at her. "This my dog, Lassie. She hates a lot of people." Veena's gaze drifted down to the dog, brow raising at her. Lassie continued to grow despite the female's dark stare and it was only when Veena glanced up at Langley, she stopped. "Smart dog."

A nervous bout of laughter left the thin pirate's lips. "Uh...yeah...anyways you bunch will be staying over this way." He gestured for the Privateers to follow him; turning towards a rather large building, he headed across the camp and in through the open doors. The group went up a flight of stairs and came to a stop at a room full of beds. "The little lady gets a room to herself since it looks like to me that she's the boss of this mission." That earned him glares from all the men but Veena gave a smirk at that. "What a nice boy you are." Langley grinned at this, but a scream sounded from outside, a loud begging. A piercing gunshot and the Pirivateers noted the way Langley paled. Veena moved to peer out a window, spotting Vaas standing on a stage and shooting people in the head. Regects. The pirate before them couldn't stand it.

"Thank you." She grumbled in a placid tone, making him focus right back on her. She saw his hands move to retrieve a strange cigar from his pocket and light the end. Veena immediately smelt the weed. The privateers behind her wrinkled their noses and made motions for him to leave. Langley stumbled out of the room and down the stairs before Veena could say anymore. What an interesting pirate indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark brown eyes opened, the thin pirate sitting up in his lumpy bed. He couldn't understand why he had a dream about the first time he and Veena met. It had been nearly eight years since Robin Hood left the island with his sister and Rakyat friend and things had slowly melted back to normal. The Privateers that had come with Veena to Hoyt's mansion, had returned with two members dead, and one remaining at the compound with Vaas and his men.

Sliding from his bed and stretching his arms up over his head, the thin pirate stood to get his jobs done for the day. Langley could hear Lassie barking outside, followed by a few pirates cursing and the freshly caught animals' startled little noises when the rowdy dog snarled and snapped in their direction. Moving out of the large, grafitti-covered building, Langley raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden rays of light.

_Make it Burn Dem_ was blasting over the speakers. That must have been the damn thing that woke him up. Scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, he moved across the camp so Lassie was within hearing distance of his whistling.

From afar, he could see her ears prick and her head craned around to see her master. For being one of the older dogs at the compound, she was still lively and vicious as ever. Langley caught the way her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and the way her tail reached a whole new level of wagging. Lassie's direction changed; at one point, she was heading the opposite way, but she craned her whole body around and tore on towards the pirate.

Unfortunately, the poor thin pirate only had so much time to make a startled noise before the large dog crashed against his legs in an attempt to stop and caused Langley to tip over backwards as he lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Lassie bounced on top of him, back paws digging painfully into his gut and very easily knocking the breath out of him. The laughter from the other pirates all around could be heard. Langley's hand found her snout and he gently pushed her and her smelly bloody breath away. Lassie bounced off his lap, ran in a few tight circles, before bounding off down the length of the compound and back.

The pirate gave the dog a strange look when she got back, and he pulled himself to his feet. Langley stood, a bit wobbily, but glanced around at the pirates whom were still chuckling. When his gaze fell on them, they momentarily went silent. The thin male ducked down to Lassie's height, bracing his hands on his knees and staring her right in the eye. "Gonna go get me my list of work, yeah?" At the familiar words, the German Shepard bounded off once again, running past the empty cages and devices used to string up slaves and prisoners. Glad for at least some quiet, Langley made his way over to one of the fire pits, a fat pig roasting on a spittle. It appeared Carlos was in charge of the food today; the second in command was occasionally stabbing at the crisping flesh with his knife. Glancing upwards, the Hispanic man gave a crooked grin and Langley winced a bit at the new bandages covering his wounds from most recent uprisings against the Rakyat.

"G'morning kid." Carlos greeted with a grin, waving the knife in Langley's direction. A grin was returned, heavy boots stepping over crates to get to him. "Hey Carlos." Lassie had finallly returned, with a piece of paper sticking out of her maw. Langley stooped down, taking the sheet from her and glancing over his duties briefly, before glancing towards his friend once again. "Tell me when breakfast is served first?" He tried, his smile turning to a slight pout when Carlos laughed and gave a small shake of his head. "Finish up morning duties first." Carlos waved the thin pirate off and he did so without complaint. Looking over his list again, the pirate cocked an eyebrow. 'Deal with the new prisoners and the rejects'. Langley had only twice dealt with the rejects before and he felt himself pale. Perhaps he could buy someone off and do it for him like last time? Sitting down heavily onto the ground, he let his eyes drift shut in grief. The first time he had taken care of the prisoners was a few weeks after Veena had shown up.

It was a day like most every other days here on Rook Island. Langley did his morning and afternoon routines checking on the animals, the prisoners, angrily yelling at the pirates who had once again moved Robin Hood's sister back in with the other women slaves. Lassie was prancing about with her tail and head raised proudly. She always thought herself the apha of all the hounds kept at the compound, but only because she was the biggest of them all. When it came down to the Privateers that had shown up to assist deaing with Robin Hood, they kept their distance from the pirates, and kept their mission under wraps. They didn't check up with Vaas as much as they did Hoyt, feeding their collected information to their boss.

At the dock, Langley had his feet dangling over the edge and suspending into the water. The thick smell of weed hung about the thin pirate as he was once again told to bug off from Clause. There were times he wished he never had come to this island, times he wished he was still living an uneventful, unexciting life. Breathing the intoxicating smoke out through his lips, Langley heard a rattling down the dock as Carlos approached. The second in command handed him a sheet of paper, his night jobs. The look on his face was blank and unreadable. Langley took the paper with a nod and glanced at the scrawl there. All he needed to see was 'handle' and 'regects' to know where this was going.

Langley glanced up at Carlos with eyes wide and mouth open. Carlos gave a soft shake of his head, the blank look dripping into one he couldn't recognize, before he wandered back down the dock. Langley grit his teeth together, plucked the cigar out from between his lips and chucked it as far as he could out into the water. "Fuck fuck, fuck..." He muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands. Langley had no trouble with gunning down Rakyat or rebel pirates. But when it came to slaughtering the rejected slaves, the ones no one bought, his problem shone bright.

Finally climbing to his feet, the thin pirate walked down the length of the dock, reaching into his belt to withdraw a pistol, unclicking the safety and drawing the hammer back. The firepits were already lit, a large group of pirates around every one and the privateers all bundled around the pit closest to the stage. On the stage, there were six people, four men, two women. Vaas was up on the stage with them, crouched down in front of one of the men. Langley honestly didn't know why Vaas wasn't doing this. He loved doing this shit!

The thin male passed by the Privateers, Veena's eyes glanced in his direction, her chocolate brown eyebrow raising. Langley paid her no mind; he put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly for Lassie. The German Shepard heard his call and bounded away from Rock, another Heavy Hitter. Although, instead of an LMG like Clause, he used a Flamethrower. She leaped over a drunken Lewis and trampled onto the stage, making Vaas focus on Lassie first, then Langley as the thin pirate stepped onto the stage. "There you are Gangily!" His loud voice caused many pirates and some privateers to turn their heads in their direction.

Langley was hunched over just a bit, his face twisted into a frown, and his dark brown hues seemed out of it. Vaas stepped back a bit, sneering at the men and women on the stage with them. Langley quietly loaded the pistol he held, quickly morphing his face into a blank look. The man Vaas had been harassing before looked up at him with wide fear-filled eyes. Swallowing, Langley pulled the trigger and put a bullet through the man's head. He turned his gaze to the next person to keep from watching the body slump to the ground. The next was a young woman with shaven blond hair and Langley could see the burn marks from cigarettes decorating her skull. Before the thin pirate shot her through the skull, he could hear her last prayers.

Dear lord he was starting to feel sick.

The next two men Langley didn't even bother to look at them as he killed them. He could hear some of the pirates laughing, probably at the dead bodies and those remaining. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Clause and Carlos, both with worried sort of looks on their faces. Then Vaas was crouched by the man he had previously shot, jabbing at the dead body and saying some sort of obnoxious joke that made almost every pirate laugh. He moved on.

The next man held neither fear or anger. It was a blank look he had etched across his face and Langley swore he could feel his stomach churn. "Do it." The words slipped from the man's lips ad the thin pirate nearly froze up, but he did as he was told shooting him right between the eyes. The woman on the end was glaring pure hatred at him, her lips twisted in a frown. He paused at her, raising the gun up and away from her skull. "Why the angry look, huh?" He asked, then managed to crack a grin. "Other than about to be shot through your pretty skull."

Langley crouched down in front of her, scratching the side of his head with the barrel of his gun in a casual way. "You're pathetic." Her words made the other pause further and look at her with a curious glance. "You men are liked trained animals. Ready to bite whenever your master calls." The thin pirate scratched at his chin, letting his head tilt to the side as he thought over what she had said. It was all true, of course, but none of Vaas' men, including himself, would never admit it out loud. "You're just a bitch of his, killing innocent lives..."

Oh christ the sickness was coming back, stronger than previously. He felt like he was about to throw up. Langley wanted to silence her and silence her now. He quickly focused the gun to her temple and watched as he blew her brains out. The angry looked remained on her face even in death. He stood, taking a deep breath, brown eyes glancing up and over his work. Innocent people. They were all sprawled about the stage, just taken pawns in Vaas' game of chess. It came up. Bile raced up his throat and Langley smacked a hand over his mouth, pistol clattering to the ground and making everyone stare. Lassie whined at her master and jumped back when he made a mad dash off the stage and emptied the contents of his stomach in a bush.

And to his astonishment, it wasn't Carlos or Clause that got to him first. It was Veena and the woman was patting his back with a small concerned look. His hand grabbed at the tree bark and he mumbled something, perhaps a thanks. Straightening up, Langley whistled to Lassie and stumbled off back to the dock he was at earlier, the German Shepard in tow. Veena could hear some of the pirates bust out laughing, some muttered stuff beneath their breath and some yelled at the others to be quiet. Vaas just continued to poke and prod at the bodies, snapping at the nearest man to dump the bodies into the ocean.

This camp was all about death, rude pirates, sex, selling slaves, selling drugs and dealing with the rejects. From what she heard, Langley could kill any Rakyat or rebel pirate without a second thought. But apparently killing off the slaves was where the thin man hit rock bottom. He had a problem with watching and killing people who had no part in this war. Veena's eyes went to the dock, mouth twisting into a frown. She could already smell the heavy amounts of weed burning over there and she could see Lassie running up the dock, her sensitive nose probably burning in that stench.

The German Shepard's eyes focused on the female and she herself found herself locking eyes with the hound that made plenty pirate's lives horrible. Instead of growling and snarling at her like the first week, she just trampled on by, some of the other dogs circling around her and barking. A soft shake of her dreadlocked head, and Veena returned to the small group of Privateers, choosing to ignore the curious stares of her men for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Langley's heavy boots thumped along the ground as the thin pirate made his way around the large compound. The male was off heading into the direction of the new prisoners; he had decided to do this job before his other. Langley was hoping to find someone to push taking care of the rejects on. His brown eyes flicked to the people standing about the stage and he grit his teeth together. Somehow he could hear some pirates complaining about Vaas yelling at them. Langley heard something about escaped hostages. He's heard about that. A large group came to the island and three managed to escape their grasp.

Eyes glancing about the cages, he stared at a blond, whose hair was pulled up in a ponytail. The look on her face was full of fear, but her blue eyes focused on him and the look morphed into a glare. Langley's eyes moved to the clipboard where some ID's were stuck to. Finding the picture, the mohawked man gave a light grin. "Daisy Lee, eh? Pretty name, love. Pretty name." The woman sharing the cage with her must have been Liza Snow. Pacing a bit back and forth in front of their cage, the German Shepard behind them stared them down like prey. "Two pretty girls like you? Definitely will sell for quite the amount of money. Our buyers love them young." The brunette, Liza, began to have tears roll down her face, sobbing quietly but Daisy kept her face stone cold.

"Why don't you tell me about those three who got away, hm? Do you know them?" The blond's lips were sealed. He knew he probably wouldn't get anything from Liza with all those tears coursing down her dirtied face. "Nothing, pretty thing? Nothing at all?" Langley tapped his clipboard against the palm of his hand in thought, before he gave a small sigh and looked down at the German Shepard at his feet. "I think we should be giving these lovely ladies some encouragement, huh little Lassie?" He grinned at the snarls leaving his dog's throat and the mohawked man crouched down to unlock the chain from around the small cell door. Before he opened it, "Last chance to tell me, or Lassie's gonna rip your fuckin' skin off..." Langley didn't really mean the words, but it always worked when he wanted information.

Just like it did just now.

Lassie had given a rather nasty snarl, which had made the stubborn blond finally speak. "We met them at a club...said they were going somewhere. They tagged along with us." Langley paused to scratch at his chin, hands gliding over the stubble there. The German Shepard had finally ceased her snarls and sat quietly while her master re-barred the cage. One of these two would be separated and transported to one of their camps on the main island, but they didn't need to know that for right now. Half of their friends had already been transported to other camps, awaiting buyers. Leaning back, the man grinned in victory and moved on.

As he was headed for the remaining cages, a bunch of pirates surrounding the cages of people who were going to be executed. For what, it was either no one bought them, or they didn't quite make the cut. "hey!" Langley called them, causing the bunch to glance over at him. "I want one of you ugly fuckers to take over my awful job of dealing with them rejected folks..." He gestured to the people in the cage and Langley then spotted that Lewis was one of the men jeering at the rejects.

The crazed Molotov Man grinned wide and he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Oi'll take i' off yar hands, Gan'ily!" The drunk grinned maliciously at the people in the cage, causing them to flinch back and whimper pathetically. Langley relaxed visibly at the thought of not having to deal with the rejects anymore but Lewis raised his hand, forefinger pointing skyward. "But! Ya're'onna hafta do somfin' fer me bab'cakes!" The Molotov man began to dig about in the pocket of his soot ridden cargo pants and withdrew a sheet of paper, his own work sheet. He waved it at the other and grinned a wide grin. Langley could see a few missing teeth in his maw.

"V'asy Bossy Man has sent fer'a few p'r'tes ta'gow to the main land'n deal wi'those three e'caped pr'so'ers...turns out..." A soft shake of his head and he spit at the ground. "Those th'ee tha'scaped were Rob'n 'ood, Lil' John, an' Red Ridin' Hood." Langley's face contorted into a sort of shocked look. He didn't know why the fuck Robin Hood would return to these god forsaken islands. "Yar gotta b'one'a the bitches oi take d'wn wi'me." Its been quite awhile since Langley has gotten any action with the wild nature of the islands. Sure, there was much more death happening, but most of the deaths were either the Rakyat or the pirates themselves. "Oi'gotta brin' Vee too...som'one ta keep'ya in line~"

Lewis patted the thin man harshly on the shoulder, nearly knocking Langley off his feet. "Better pack yar shit." The paper was snatched from the drunken man's hand and Langley glanced over the people chosen. Carlos was unfortunately staying here, but Clause was on the list, as well as Rock. Shit must be going bad if they brought the big men at the compound down the islands. Stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket, the man saw Lewis drawing out an impressively ancient knife he had on him, stepping into the fire pit Carlos was at to speak with him, jamming a finger over his shoulder towards the cages. A response, a soft nod, and Lewis gave a loud obnoxious howl and called for the rejects to be brought onto the stage.

Langley didn't bother to stay to watch the Molotov Man to deal with the rejects. Instead, the thin pirate headed for his lodging after whistling for Lassie to follow. "Listen now, lil' lady." He said firmly to the German Shepard once they reached his one bed and dresser located on the second floor. "We're heading to the large main island to deal with old foes." He poked her black noise. "You may be getting old...but you can resume ripping the jaws off those Rakyat like you used too." An excited, but deep growl was Lassie's response, and he didn't know whether or not she understood his words.

Lassie then ran back out of the building; probably to continue snarling and growling at the captured animals the Hunters caught this morning. Langley gave a deep sigh, shook his head, and sat back on his cot, running his hands through his hair. The mohawked man was pretty glad to have been going back to the main islands. It was getting boring here; the only people he saw die were the rejects and the traitorous pirates. The last thing he killed, was a pirate the others called Ratchet. Turns out, he was a Rakyat and was publicly murdered by yours truly. A quick shake of his head, a deep breath, followed by a wide grin, and the man grabbed a duffel bag to pack some shit to take with him.

A few changes of clothes, his sewing needles(for sewing up wounds since barely anyone around here could do that), a few of his cigars he won in poker, and his trusty MS16, his gun that he'd used plenty times mowing down the Rakyats standing in his way, all the while Lassie howled and skitted around trying to rip the throats out of those Langley's missed. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he began to make his way down to the bottom floor, opening the door just as Lewis stepped off the stage, blood covered up to his elbows, and that shit eating grin marring his face.

"Oi, Rocky!" The Molotov Man had jogged up to the tall man, a stone cold look graced the Heavy Hitter's face. "Ya'gawt th'boat awll pr'pped fer'th tr'p to'th main'oiland?" The man simply gave a nod and he raised his fingers to his lips to whistle for his hound, a large grey pitbull perking from where it lay. It stood and trampled on over, but Rock stopped it. "Don't forget your things, Clank." And the pitbull turned around once again, scooping up a bone from the ground, a bone Rock had gotten his dog from a rouge tiger in camp, and running back over, sitting beside the man and looking utterly ridiculous with such a large bone sticking from his maw.

When the pair finally saw Langley standing in front of them, Rock made a 'hmm' noise and Lewis grinned impossibly wider. The crazed, burned man waved Langley over and the thin man walked towards them, glancing about. "Is this all whose goin'? Me, you, Rock, Clause, and Vee?" His response was only a nod from Lewis and his hand raised to point towards the direction of the small dock. "Boats'all thar...ya'goe wa't innit wi'yer shit and dawg and we'll meet'cha thar." Lewis waved the thin pirate off, and Langley did so silently, luggage over his shoulder, gun in his grasp, and three flea ridden mutts, Lassie, Clank, and Lewis' greyhound Cleveland, behind him. He went through one of the side gates, through the foliage, and he climbed into the speed boat armed with a large gun he hoped he wouldn't be manning on the way there.

Langley slipped into one of the seats, watching the three dogs one by one, jump into the boat and situate themselves in certain spots. Lassie laid at his feet, her head resting on her front paws as she waited for the other men in the mission to show up. She gave a sharp sneeze, the usual sneeze she gave when her master lighted up one of his god awful cigars. Langley propped his feet up on one of the boxes, leaning back in his seat with his arms resting behind his head, idly smoking and letting himself get surrounded by the thick plume he breathed out from his lips. If there was one thing Langley was good at, it was waiting patiently. Especially when it involved the Molotov flinging drunkard named Lewis.


End file.
